Season 2
'''Season 2 '''is the second season of The Ren and Stimpy Show. After the success and positive reviews of the series, the series was renewed for a second season. This is also the last season of the Spümcø era after John Kricfalusi is noted fired from Nickelodeon in 1992 after he made the episode "Man's Best Friend". However, episodes planned from Spümcø are drafted to Games Animation (now called Nickelodeon Animation since 1998) after the firing from both John and his studio, Spümcø. This is also the last season where John plays as Ren. Episodes # Ren's Toothache - After Ren doesn't brush his teeth and all of his teeth fall out, Stimpy tells Ren to leave his nerve endings under his pillow, and a fairy will give him $100. During the night, the nerve ending fairy comes, but is all out of $100 bills, and gives him a ball of lint. Fortunately, the next day, Stimpy gives Ren one of his oversized teeth for a birthday present. # Rubber Nipple Salesmen - Ren and Stimpy try to sell rubber nipples to the Fire Chief, Mr. Horse and the Pipes. # Sven Hoek - When Ren hears that his cousin Svën is coming over, he remembers him being smart, but when Svën arrives, he acts more like Stimpy, which puts Ren at the highest anger level after they accidentally destroy his prized possessions. # Haunted House - A dull ghost tries to scare Ren and Stimpy when they enter a haunted house, but the ghost's plans to scare Ren and Stimpy seem to fail. # Mad Dog Hoek - Ren, as Mad Dog Höek, and Stimpy, as Killer Cadogen, wrestle the Lout Brothers, Lump and Loaf, thinking that they're just pretending to wrestle. # In The Army - Ren and Stimpy register in the American army, unaware of all of the obstacles to overcome with a big, bossy sarge, though they end up passing and entering a war. # Man's Best Friend (Banned Episode) - Ren and Stimpy learn the true meaning of obedience when George Liquor takes them home with him and swears to make them "champions". # Big Baby Scam - Ren and Stimpy trade places with two babies to get the easy life, but they encounter many shenanigans. # Dog Show - George Liquor has finished training and tries to make his dogs, Ren and Stimpy, win the all-breed dog show. # Monkey See, Monkey Don't - Ren and Stimpy, seeing how the animals at the zoo get free handouts from visitors, disguise themselves as primates and apply for positions in the monkey house. As the other monkey, "Filthy", gets good food, Stimpy ends up getting old nutshells and pre-chewed gum, while Ren only gets a rock. Then they decide to get a transfer as a bird and a hippo. # Powdered Toast Man - Powdered Toast Man saves a kitten from crashing into a truck, rescues the Pope (voiced by Frank Zappa) from Muddy Mudskipper, serves Ren and Stimpy breakfast, and helps the president with an embarrassing bathroom situation. # Fake Dad - Ren and Stimpy adopt an overgrown, seven-year-old convict named Kowalski. Stimpy is kind and understanding towards the needy "youngster", but Ren has a bit more trouble adjusting to parenthood. # Out West - Abner and Ewalt need someone to hang, so they hire Ren and Stimpy to steal Mr. Horse. # Stimpy's Fan Club - When Stimpy becomes the adoration of many fans, Ren becomes jealous and sad. To cheer him up, Stimpy makes him president of the Stimpy fan-club, leading to Ren getting even more jealous and began thinking about killing Stimpy, but then decides not to. Then Ren is sent a fan letter, of which he gloats about to Stimpy, but then cries out of shame when he learns the letter was from Stimpy himself. # The Great Outdoors - Ren and Stimpy go camping, but Ren begins to hate it when he suffers a streak of bad luck. # The Cat That Laid the Golden Hairball - Ren finds out that the value of hairballs is higher than gold and forces Stimpy to produce hairballs on a production line, but eventually, he has trouble producing anymore. Ren and Bubba try to help him, such as licking Ren's fur and Bubba's hairy back, but nothing works, and a brief trip into Stimpy's body reveals that his hairball gland turned into dust. When the worker working for them tells them that their business is over, they realize that the episode is over, and they all start dancing in celebration. # A Visit To Anthony - Anthony, a young fan of Ren and Stimpy, invites them to come to his house. They do, but they are confronted by Anthony's dad, apparently a cartoon hater, and the neighborhood bully Victor, but the father starts to like Ren and Stimpy as Stimpy wharfs hairballs onto Ren. Anthony is voiced by Anthony Raspanti, a young fan who sent in one of the first letters to the show. # The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen - Ren and Stimpy join the elite force of Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen, whose famous motto is: "We always get our... butts kicked!", the duo search around the country to make settings in what is now Canada. # Son of Stimpy/Stimpy's First Fart - When Stimpy farts, he believes that he has given birth. He tells Ren about the incident, but Ren won't believe him. Soon, Stimpy relentlessly tries to find his fart, which he names "Stinky". Songs * Sven Hoek's Theme (can be found on You Eediot! and also heard on the episode of the same name as the character) * The Lord Loves A Hangin'. * The Anthem of the Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen. * Don't Whiz on The Electric Fence. * I'm Gonna Be a Monkey! (can be found on You Eediot!) * Cat Hairballs (music video version). * Fleck The Walls (music video version). Trivia * This is the first season of many things: **This is the first season to have episodes use both traditional cel and digital ink and paint in the same time. **This is the first season to have scenes be cut in an episode probably because they are censorship issues with the episodes, or they were missing scenes from the episodes whereas being counted as deleted scenes. **This is the first season where Billy West voices as Ren in an episode, however, most of the episodes have Ren being voiced by the show's creator. Either they were episodes finished at Games before John's firing or they were episodes where John K. is playing another character instead of Ren. **This is the first season to have episodes where Ren is voiced by both John Kricfalusi and Billy West (for example: "Sven Hoek"). **This is the first season to feature two part double length episodes, unlike season one, which had a story arc on it's first prime time episode. **This is the first season to have a Christmas themed special episode. **This is the first season where they are episodes drafted from Spümcø to Games. *This season has five two part specials. *"Man's Best Friend" did not air on TV until 2003 on Spike when it was aired along with "Big House Blues" (the show's pilot episode) for the premiere of Ren and Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon". However, "Big House Blues" replaced "Man's Best Friend" to be paired with "In The Army" after the episode's banning from Nickelodeon. But a bootleg tape of the episode can be found on Internet Archive. *This is the only season where a two part episode has no segments as "Son of Stimpy" is to be known as a Christmas episode. *This is the only season where an episode uses live action footage instead of animation footage. *"Monkey See, Monkey Don't" is considered by John K to be his least favorite episode along with "Nurse Stimpy" and "The Littlest Giant", maybe because he isn't too happy on how it turned out. *This is the last season of two things: **This is the last season where Spümcø and John Kricfalusi work with Nickelodeon due to John becoming fired from the series after one episode taking a step too far featuring a scene where Ren beats up George Liquor with an oar. **This is the last season to feature George Liquor as he was removed by Nickelodeon after John's firing. Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons